La Estrella del Crepusculo Resplandeciente
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: Nota Importante sobre el Fic
1. Profecía I

****

~ *La Estrella del Crepúsculo Resplandeciente y el Lobo Nocturno.* ~

*

*

[Disclaimer] Todo me pertenece a mi! La comuna, la cuidad, la región, el país, Y EL MUNDO ENTERO!!!! Muahahaha!!!!... Menos CCS... maldición ¬¬... ah, y tampoco Harry Potter... ¬¬** esto es una conspiración en mi contra...

*

*

*

*

*

****

Prólogo. 

Los Herederos con La Profecía de La Estrella del Crepúsculo Resplandeciente y el Lobo Nocturno. 1° Parte.

*

Año 1090 D. C. Cuadragésima segunda Década del Mundo Alterno. (402, no sé está bien puesto)

*

- "Cuando el invierno comienza a morder

Y las piedras crujen en la noche helada

De charcos negros y árboles desnudos,

No es bueno viajar por tierras ásperas..." 

- por que no lo dijiste antes?.- pregunto una voz malhumorada a su lado, enojado de la tormenta de nieve que atravesaban a pie, como se hacía comúnmente.

- porque acabo de recordarlo, Salazar. Por que mas?.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de bajar aun más la capucha de su abrigo (tipo Señor de los anillos).

- cállate, Godric.- respondió el otro.

- ustedes dos dejen de pelear. Ahora.- ordenó una voz femenina desde atrás de ambos, que guiaban la marcha.

- Ravenclaw (Gomen no recuerdo su nombre), podrías haberles dejado seguir, me estaba entreteniendo.- dijo la voz de otra mujer.

- tú te entretienes con todo, Helga.- replico Ravenclaw, aun algo seria, pero sus ojos sonrientes.

- buen punto.- respondió Hufflepuff riendo, al momento se unió Godric Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- no veo la gracia.- comento secamente Salazar Slytherin.

- jamás le ves la gracia. Pasa que no tienes sentido del humor.- le explico Godric, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Godric. Puedo sugerirte algo?

- dispara Salazar, amigo mío.- respondió él sonriendo.

- cállate.- le dijo Slytherin volviendo a la caminata. Gryffindor meneó la cabeza en negación y le siguió los pasos, mientras los otros dos del cuarteto les seguían un poco más alejados, conversando quien sabe que cosas.

*

*

*

*

*

- NO.- dijo Salazar, en un tono de voz mucho más alto de lo normal, encarando a un Gryffindor de también mal humor. 

- Sí.- repuso él.

- por que no, Salazar? no le veo nada malo.- acotó Ravenclaw.

- los sangre sucia y los puros no deberían mezclarse!.- señalo Slytherin.- no quiero muggles en mi escuela!.

- no es 'tu' escuela sino 'nuestra' y no son muggles solo por el hecho de tener sangre de humanos sin magia en sus venas!. Sabias que iniciaríamos esta escuela para que todos pudieran estudiar y ser buenos magos y magas, sin importar su procedencia o status!.- le grito de vuelta Godric. Helga Hufflepuff decidió quedarse aparte, pero congeniaba con Godric y Ravenclaw.

Tras mucho discutir y unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores y de desarme, Slytherin aceptó. 

Fundaron Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

*

*

*

*

*

- Un día comenzará la limpieza.- susurró, pero fue escuchado por Godric.

- No puedes mientras nosotros estemos aquí, Salazar Slytherin. No tocarás el cabello de ningún chico porque no sea puro.- advirtió.

- yo no lo haré, pero el Heredero de Slytherin comenzará la limpieza de muggles y sangres sucia en el mundo!.- dijo Salazar con una risa áspera y diabólica. Godric sonrió.

- y entonces el Heredero de Gryffindor con la Estrella Resplandeciente y su Lobo Nocturno estarán ahí para impedirlo.- profetizó, haciendo parar al otro.

- que hablan ustedes dos?.- pregunto Helga al sentir la risa recién detenida de Salazar.

- intercambiamos visiones del futuro.- sonrió Godric.

- oh.- exclamaron las otras.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

****

Nota: a pues... se me ocurrió la idea de un pum, y resulta que... ahora no me acuerdo... XD, en realidad la idea me vino sobre como el capitulo del medio así que ahora a inventar el comienzo.

El párrafo que recita Godric al comienzo es copia textual de unas palabras de Bilbo a Frodo, en una conversación entre ellos dos, Gandalf y Sam, cuando están en Rivendel, al comienzo del viaje. (tecnicismos para los que saben de que hablo).

De lo bueno poco, así que no aleguen la poca duración del fic, además es tan solo el prologo, ¿qué más quieren? ¬_¬... ^________^ 

Ah. sí. A todos los de Susurros que lean esto y que les guste H. P. y estén dispuestos a ayudarme... (¬¬ más les vale... porque sino me llevo los fics)... pues ya saben como encontrarme...

Kass.

Ja NE!


	2. Primera Estrella

Cap.1: **"Cuando la historia comienza."**

*

*

****

Notas largas y necesarias: O este estúpido computador no sé que le pasa y no puedo entrar al cap1 guardado como html!!! #@O@# maldita sea!! Y me había quedado tan genial!!! Así que me vi obligada a empezarlo de nuevo... tengo una rabia... así que tuve que empezar de nuevo. Al final de cuatro paginas, lo grabe y apagué el pc. Ahora vengo de nuevo, Y NO ME ABRE NINGÚN ARCHIVO SIN QUEDARSE PEGADO!!! Estoy echando humo. Pero ahora pienso... mi papá me va a matar!! Está es la tercera vez, pero halle una forma de no perder mis otros cap. copiar, pegar. 

La cosa es... luego del prologo no me sentía muy preparada para hacer esto, pero estuve leyendo un crossover de una chica muy simpática y que me agrada mucho, comadre de mi guardiana Lalaith, y se me ocurrieron unas cosas y me dieron ganas de seguir la historia. (la verdad es que aun no recuerdo que era lo que quería hacer de esta historia... jejeje)

Sakura tiene quince años y llega al mundo HP, cuando cursan quinto año. (después de HP y el cáliz de fuego) hubiese deseado hacerlos de 16 porque me gusta mucho más esa edad, pero como no me he leído aun el 5° libro (no ha llegado aun... creo) así que no quise tomar riesgos, quien sabe que va a ocurrir con Harry ahí, así que me quede con la opción de hacerlo después de el ultimo libro que tengo.

Bueno, les dejo con el nuevo capitulo de este fic. 

****

CCS a Clamp y compañía, la historia, Lalaith y Lòrien a mí, Fénrir y Aëgnor a Nightwalker, los reviews a ustedes n_n. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kass pensando) _¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME FUME CUANDO LE PUSE EL TITULO??!!_ (suspirando resignada) _el daño ya está hecho..._

– parlamentos en inglés.

****

– parlamentos en japonés.–

*Telepatía*

__

'Pensamientos de Sakura'

*'Pensamientos de Syaoran' 

"Pensamientos"

*

*

*

*

*

Era temprano en la mañana. La jovencita que dormía en aquella habitación aun no había despertado. En frente de ella había una especie de león–peluche que extrañamente, flotaba en el aire y le observaba fijamente.

****

- Sakura...- dijo zamarreando a la joven durmiente. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento.**- Sakura...**- no parecía reaccionar. La extraña criatura la observó aun unos momentos antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos. Al cabo de lo que pareció cinco minutos, la criatura apareció cargando algo en sus manos parecidas a patas. Se puso frente a la joven nuevamente y tomando el objeto sobre la cabeza de la chica, rápidamente lo volteó.

[SPLACH]

****

- AHHH.- gritó la chica con todo el rostro y el cabello empapado. Notó el ser frente a ella, con un vaso en sus manos.-** ¡TÚ! ¡KERBERUS, GUARDIÁN DE PACOTILLA ADOPTADO!**

El tal Kero dio un prolongado suspiro.**- esto es pan de cada día...-** suspiró por segunda vez, mientras la chica se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación con dirección al baño. 

Minutos más tarde, la misma Sakura vestida y con una tostada en la boca, salía disparada de la casa.

*

*

*

****

- no ha sido la misma desde que se fue, ¿crees que debamos dejarle?

- aún no entiendo como puede estar así... ¡es sólo un chiquillo!_.- le respondió el joven mientras se metía furiosamente una tostada en la boca. Él otro hombre sonrió.

****

- Touya, deberías controlar tu temperamento. Además no creo que el joven Li sea un mal chico.(^)_(^)

- eso me faltaba, ¡que mi propio padre se pusiera de parte del mocoso!.- respondió Touya. Entonces un pequeño muñeco volador apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

****

- ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué hay tanto griterío tan temprano?.- preguntó la criatura mientras se refregaba un punto negro que parece ser su ojo.

****

- Kero, ¿quieres el desayuno?.- preguntó Fujitaca observando a Kero con una sonrisa. Al momento, Kero pareció despertar y se abalanzó a un lado de Touya. Entonces Fujitaca le sirvió algo de comida en un platillo y se lo puso al frente.

****

- ¿y... Donde... Esta... Sakura?.- preguntó mientras comía rápidamente.

****

- salió con Tomoyo y las tres mosqueteros.- dijo Touya antes de levantarse y preparase para salir a trabajar.

****

- ¿las tres mosqueteros?.- preguntó Kero mirándole fijamente. O.o?

****

- Chiharu, Rika y Naoko.

*

*

*

*

****

~ *Sakura y las chicas.* ~

****

- a mí me gusta éste blanco.

- ese azul está bonito.

Sakura estaba algo distanciada. Las voces eran lejanas y sordas, no podía oírles o tal vez no quería. De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una carta con el reverso rosado y una estrella dorada incrustada. Miraba la figura en ella, con rostro algo nostálgico. 

****

- el rosado quedaría bien.

- ¿qué opinas Sakura-chan?.- preguntó la última mirándola de frente.

****

- ¿eh?.- preguntó Sakura saliendo de su trance y guardando la carta en su bolsillo rápidamente.**- ¿me preguntabas Tomoyo?**

- ¿te sucede algo malo?.- se le acercó una de las jóvenes, con cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas, terminaba en ondas.

****

- es verdad, últimamente Sakura anda muy distraída. Me pregunto que le pasa.- dijo como si Sakura no estuviera presente, una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, que terminaba en pequeñas ondas. (K: je, recuerdan el ultimo capitulo?)

****

- Chiharu, Rika. Estoy bien. Nao, deja de mirarme así. No es ninguna de tus historias fantásticas. (Nao: Naoko nick)

****

- Sakura quiero tu opinión. ¿qué colgante llevo?, Chiharu dice el blanco, Rika el azul, Naoko el rosado, yo me arrojo más por el lila...- Tomoyo, rápidamente se interrumpió a si misma.-** tengo una idea, ¡llevemos todas uno como recuerdo!**

Chiharu eligió el de color damasco. Rika se adueñó del rojizo. Y Naoko eligió un celeste pálido. Tomoyo se estuvo decidiendo entre un amatista y otro índigo como los ojos de Eriol. Finalmente eligió el índigo.

Sakura se acercó a los colgantes que estaban en el mesón de cristal. Habían varios colores, pero todos eran el mismo modelo. Eran un colgante de plata que en el centro tenían una pequeña piedra de color, eran algo caros pero la belleza les hacía valer la pena. 

Eran unos relicarios. Miró el blanco y el rosado. Luego habían dos restantes. Uno con una pequeña esmeralda y otro que tenía un ámbar.

Se quedó mirando el ámbar mientras lo tomaba en sus manos. Su comenzó a añorar ver unos ojos. Una persona.... con ojos ámbar. Tomoyo le miró con cariño y puso su mano en el hombro de ella. Sakura le miró repentinamente.

****

- sé que estás pensando en eso, te vi con la carta, pero vamos, alégrate. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.**- gracias Tomoyo.**

- no es nada.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. El trío se había alejado y miraba las otras vitrinas.**- ahora... mira creo que mejor te llevas el que tienes en la mano. Te hará bien tener algo así.**

- sí.- dijo Sakura mientras pagaba el colgante. Cuando iban saliendo Tomoyo se tornó indecisa._-_** ¿qué sucede Tomoyo?**

- voy a comprar otra cosa. Yo les alcanzo luego ¿sí?.

Las chicas aceptaron, mientras Tomoyo entraba nuevamente a la joyería y salía nuevamente con dos pequeñas bolsas, antes de buscar a las cuatro chicas.

*

*

*

*

****

- ¡ya llegué!.- gritó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.**- ¡¿Kero?! Kero, estoy aquí.**

Camino por la casa hasta llegar a casa. En la cocina la pizarra en vez de estar dividida solo en tres, tenía un pequeño cuadrado que decía "Kero." 

Mientras indicaba con el dedo, leía los recados, todos con distinta caligrafía.

****

"Fujitaca: de viaje por unos días. Touya: tengo trabajo. Llego en alguna hora. Kero: estoy en casa de Tomoyo."

Entró a su habitación. Se tendió en la cama y se llevó el brazo a la cara, su codo cubría sus ojos.

__

'Syaoran'

[Prrr.]

__

'Desearía...' 

[¡Prrr!.] Un cosquilleo en su mano.

****

- ¡ah!.- gritó cuando vio una lechuza a su lado. La criatura le miró fijamente, luego estiró su pata mientras extendía sus enormes alas blancas. En la pata había un pergamino atado.**- ¿esto es para mí?**

[Prrr.]

****

- jejeje, no sé cómo te hablo si ni siquiera me entiendes y yo tampoco a ti.- dijo Sakura sonriendo algo avergonzada. Sacó el pergamino de su pata y luego lo abrió.

__

Estimada Srta. Sakura Kinomoto: es mi deber informarle sobre su vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería, debido a su notorio y destacado poder y habilidades mágicas.

Las clases comenzarán en dos semanas a partir de hoy. Se adjunta justo a esta, la lista de útiles para el 5° año. Usualmente no es permitido a los alumnos ingresar desde otro curso que no sea el primero, pero se ha hecho excepción debido a su nivel de magia y las circunstancias del milenio. 

Si vuestra respuesta es afirmativa o negativa, ruego que responda a la brevedad mandando la respuesta con Hedwig. En caso de ser afirmativa, una familia de magos le acogerá en su casa para introducir más rápidamente a las tradiciones de Hogwarts. Irían a buscarle en dos días a las cinco de la tarde.

Atte., Albus Dumbledore.

Director de Hogwarts.

Miró a la lechuza. Era blanca y grande. Tenía unos preciosos ojos ámbares. 

****

- parece que hoy me he encontrado con muchas cosas que me recuerdan a él.- suspiró Sakura.

[Ring. Ring.]

Se dirigió al teléfono aun con el pergamino en la mano.

****

- Moshi moshi. Habla Sakura.

- _Sakura, recibiste alguna invitación a ir a un colegio traída por una lechuza o solo estoy alucinando?_

- ¿Tomoyo? Pues, en mi habitación no está una lechuza y aun no tengo el pergamino en mis manos... creo que alucinas.

__

- Graciosa. Entonces, ¿piensas ir? Creo que sería divertido.

- sí, también lo creo, pero ¿crees que Touya me dejaría ir? Papá

__

- Tu papá ha venido a hablar con mi madre para ver si yo iba a ir.

- bueno, sí ese es el caso. ¡Iremos!

__

- ¡Así se habla! Supongo que nos prepararemos para pasado mañana.

- hai. Eh Tomoyo, ¿cómo le hiciste con tu mamá? Ella no sabe de la magia.

__

- Pues, digamos que tuvimos una plática y se decidió que iría a estudiar en Inglaterra en una escuela privada. Pero no supone que sea una privada de magia.

Sakura guardó silencio.

**__**

- Ah, espera un segundo acaba de llegar otra lechuza.- sonidos en el teléfono.**- _... ¡cálmate! ¡Tranquila cosa! Ah, maldita sea....-_** más sonidos.-** _ahora sí...._**- silencio.**- _¿qué, qué, qué?_**.- alguien tomo el teléfono.- **_Sakura, es una carta de Eriol. Dice que deberíamos aceptar y que Hogwarts queda en Inglaterra. Me pregunto como sabrá que nos invitaron._**

- sí, bueno supongo que lo averiguaremos después. Tomoyo, estoy algo cansada, me iré a dormir. Te veo después ¿no?.

__

- claro.

Entonces la línea sonó cortada. Sakura dejo el auricular y se sirvió un vaso de leche en la cocina. Cuando subió a su habitación, se cambió el pijama y se acostó pero el sueño no llegó.

__

5 minutos...

10 minutos...

15 minutos...

45 minutos...

1 hora...

****

- ah, esto es inútil.- gruñó mientras se levantaba y encendía la luz del escritorio. Ahora había una computadora ahí. Se sentó en la silla y encendió el pc, entrando luego a ver su correo electrónico. 

__

[Tiene 15 nuevos mensajes de correo]

****

- ¡¿qué?! si sólo no me conecto hace... tres... cuatro... ¡cinco días! Bueno, bueno... no gano nada hablando sola.

Revisó los correos uno por uno, sin encontrar ninguno de mucha importancia ni que le moviera las hormonas.

__

[Flor de Loto ^__^ genial dice: ¡¡Hola!!]

****

- ¿eh? No recuerdo ninguna Flor de Loto... (los entre ---- es lo que le aparece a la pc de Sakura)

----------------- Conversación [omitiendo los "dice"] ---------------------------

Flor de Loto ^__^ genial:** ¡¡Hola!!**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **hola ^^. Disculpa pero te conozco?**

Flor de Loto ^__^ genial: **digamos que yo te conozco bien.**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **ah. **

Flor de Loto: **¬¬ andas tan conversadora...**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **lo siento ando algo distraída. ^^U**

Flor de Loto: **-_-U veo que tú no cambias. A quien extrañas eh?**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **ah?. Pues este... **

Flor de Loto: **déjame adivinar. Un chico? ^________^**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **v////v eh, sí...**

----------------- Se ha agregado Lobo a la conversación------------------------

Lobo: **te he dicho que no me agregues en tus conversaciones _**

__

[Soy tu fan n° 1!!! Ha iniciado sesión]

Flor de Loto: **calma además nunca te hago caso. XD**

----------------- Se ha agregado Soy tu fan n° 1 a la conversación ------------

Soy tu fan n° 1: **^O^ hola!!!**

Lobo: **...**

Flor de Loto: **hola fan, tiempo sin vernos. ^O^**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **se conocen? O.o**

Soy tu fan n° 1: **sí, hace mucho tiempo... ^____^**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **cómo es que yo no sabía nada? T-T**

Soy tu fan n° 1: **eres mi mejor amiga pero no todo es necesario contártelo... 3=P**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **ah T_T. oye Lobo tú no hablas nada? ¬¬**

Lobo: **No hablo si no tengo nada que hablar.**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **oh... ya veo. **

Soy tu fan n° 1: **Loto me acompañas un momento?**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **ya te vas? Eres una desconsiderada ¬_¬***

Loto: **claro '^______________^' (eh, son unos cachos)**

----------------- Flor de Loto ha abandonado la conversación ------------------

----------------- Soy tu fan n° 1 ha abandonado la conversación --------------

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **bueno, al parecer somos nosotros dos no más. -_-**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **sí. **

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **bueno, si no estás para nadie cómo me respondes? ^^**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **puedo irme en cualquier momento.**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **¬¬ ajá. Bueno y... cómo te llamas?**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **el caso de estar con un apodo se supone que es para no decir tu nombre no crees?**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **ah bueno DISCULPA ¬¬**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **si me sigues mirando así se te van a rayar los ojos**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **¬¬ eres huraño**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **sabía que dirías algo así!!!**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **cómo?**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **tengo mis maneras...digamos que un... chico... que conozco es parecido a ti.**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **un "chico"?**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **sí un "chico", que crees que no tengo amigos? ¬¬**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **lo siento. no me mal interpretes. V////v**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...:** te pareces mucho!!! Y tú tienes alguna "amiga" por ahí?**

__

[Se ha agregado Lobo (Lobo_nocturno@hotmail.com) a la lista de contactos]

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **pues...**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **no importa si no puedes decirme.**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **tengo una "amiga"**

__

[Lobo (Lobo_nocturno@hotmail.com) le ha agregado a sus contactos]

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **ves, todos tenemos a alguien.**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **eso espero.**

Cherry Blossom. Te extraño...: **lo dices por algún motivo? O ella no está interesada en ti?**

Lobo no estoy para nadie: **pues... ah... digamos que...**

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...: **no te preocupes pase lo que pase todo estará bien!!! ^________^ **

------------- tres minutos después -----------

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...: **oye estás ahí?**

Lobo: **oye... puedes decirme a que te refieres con Syao en tu nick y de donde sacaste la frase anterior?**

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...: **es una frase que aprendí cuando era niña y todo se me hacía difícil. Pero él siempre estuvo ahí, me refiero a Syao, o sea Syaoran. **

Lobo: **Sakura??!!**

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...: **eh?? O.o?**

Lobo:** Sakura Kinomoto cierto?**

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...: **sí, la misma. Como sabes mi nombre?**

Lobo: **Sakura... pues este...**

__

[Flor de Loto dice: ya te dijo?... espero estar lo suficientemente lejos T_T]

__

[soy tu fan n° 1 dice: KAWAII!! *_*] 

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...: **uh?**

Lobo: **soy yo, Sakura.**

Cherry Blossom. Syao Te extraño...:** ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! O_O**

Lobo:** soy yo, Syaoran.**

Cherry Blossom.: **...**

Lobo: **no me crees?**

Cherry Blossom.: **espera. Flor de Loto es...?**

Lobo: **Mi prima Li Mei Lin.**

Cherry Blossom.: **TOMOYO Y MEI LIN VAN A MORIR!!!!!! ù_ú**

Lobo: **...**

Cherry Blossom.: **lo siento pero es que... no es una broma cierto?**

Lobo: **crees que te haría una broma así flor de cerezo?**

Cherry Blossom.: **eres tú!!!**

Cherry Blossom.: **cómo sé que no es una idea de esas dos locas?**

Lobo:** porque no lo es, preciosa. **

Lobo: **debo irme. Te aseguro que cuando nos veamos te demostraré que no es una broma.**

Cherry Blossom.: **tan pronto?**

Lobo: **sí. Tengo el presentimiento que nos veremos luego. ¿de acuerdo?**

Cherry Blossom.:** sí, pero Syaoran...**

Lobo: **dime?**

Cherry Blossom.: **este... buenas noches pequeño Lobo.**

Lobo: **buenas noches mi flor. Nos veremos pronto. te amo. Lo sabes cierto?**

Cherry Blossom.: **Syaoran!!!**

------ no se ha podido entregar el siguiente mensaje a Lobo: Syaoran!!! -----

------ Lobo aparece como sin conexión y puede que no responda -------------

__

[Cerrando sesión]

Sakura apagó el pc y se quedó mirando la pantalla negra unos segundos. 

****

– no puedo creer que haya sido él. Y yo hablándole de esa manera. Ay que...– Sakura agitó la cabeza sonrojada.

De repente un "Prrr" le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con la majestuosa lechuza blanca de la tarde. (K: ajá, esa es mi visión de Hedwig)

****

– es cierto, no he respondido.

Sakura tomó el pergamino del escritorio y dándolo vuelta escribió:

__

Sr. Albus Dumbledore: me siento complacida de su invitación y la acepto de manera gustosa. Espero ansiosa las dos semanas para conocerle.

Atte., Sakura Kinomoto.

*

*

*

*

****

~ *Un Día después* ~

- ¿estás segura que quieres ir?.– preguntó Touya a Sakura, viéndola con una maleta pequeña en el recibidor de la casa.

****

– sí hermano. Créeme, sé que irá bien.– miró el reloj de su muñeca.– **ya debe estar por llegar Tomoyo.**

– ¿cómo es que ella va si no tiene magia?.– preguntó Touya. Sakura le miró alzando una ceja.

****

– ¿no lo sabes? yo pensaba que siempre estabas pendiente de nosotras.

– pues no siempre.– respondió su hermano cruzándose de brazos.

****

– Tomoyo ha estado demostrando la habilidad mágica de las premoniciones o visiones. También tiene un alto poder psíquico. Es psíquica. Al menos eso creo.– aclaró Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.– **creo que tiene que ser por alguna razón que no le hayan despertado hasta ahora, pero no estoy segura.**

– te has vuelto muy observadora.– indicó Touya sonriendo.

****

– tuve un gran maestro.– respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa. La de Touya desapareció.

****

– ¿ese mocoso?– dijo con algo de enojo en su voz.

****

– sí, Touya.– dijo Sakura en tono cansado.–** ese mocoso me enseño a entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor además de otras cosas que no te pienso decir.**

Touya procesó un poco las palabras. 

__

'Sakura y Syaoran son algo como novios....'

'Se han visto una que otra vez...'

'Se aman el uno a otro parece...'

"¡¡¡REACCIONA MAS RÁPIDO!!!" gritó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

****

– ¡¡¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!.– aulló Touya. Sakura lo miró perpleja.

****

– ¿qué? ¿qué hice?

– explícame que quieres decir con lo que acabas de decir. ¿te has estado viendo con ese mocoso? Si me dices que ese chiquillo te ha tocado un pelo te juro que.– Touya no pudo continuar estando rojo de ira mientras hacía gestos de ahorcar algo.

Esta vez Sakura procesó las palabras.

****

– ¡¡¡Touya!!!.– gritó ella mientras un sonrojo múltiple subía a sus mejillas. (Proceso más rápido.).**– ¡¿qué insinúas?!**

– lo que tú dijiste.

– ¡me refería a la magia, las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, cosas así, no a ESO!

– por tu bien y por el del gaki espero que así sea.

– ¿Sakura estás lista?.– preguntó Tomoyo, entrando al living.–** ¿qué pasa aquí?**

– Touya sacaba conclusiones apresuradas sobre mí y Syaoran.– dijo Sakura, apuntando a Touya de manera acusadora. La chica amatista sonrió.

****

– bueno, Touya es hora de irnos.

– está bien. Tomoyo, cuida de la kaijuu, ve que no se meta en problemas.

– ¡¡hey, no soy una bebe!!... ¡y tampoco un kaijuu!

– no te preocupes Touya. ¿Nos vamos Sakura? El avión sale en una hora.

– síp. Cuídate hermano.– dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo.– **y asegúrate de que papá no trabaje demasiado y coma bien. Tú tampoco trabajes mucho. Que Kero no coma demasiados dulces. **

– ¿no debería ser yo el que te de las condiciones?

– no.

*

*

*

*

****

~ *Dos semanas después* ~

– ¡apresúrense, quiero encontrar a los chicos!.– les gritó una chica de cabello entre rizado y ondulado, con ojos cafés. Caminaba rápidamente.

– eh, Hermione. Espera. No puedo caminar tan rápido.– dijo Sakura a la chica llamada Hermione, la cual detuvo un poco el paso.

– ya estamos aquí.– dijo ella a Sakura y Tomoyo. Hermione es una maga que procede de padres muggles, es decir, humanos sin magia. Estudia en Hogwarts desde el primer año. (lo que todos en Hogwarts hacen) Es sumamente lista, pero demasiado técnica. Prefiere los libros a seguir sus instintos a veces, por explicarlo de alguna manera. Es una de las primeras de su clase, por no decir la primera.

– ¿aquí tomaremos el tren a Hogwarts?.– preguntó Tomoyo, viendo la estación de Londres. 

Las dos jóvenes japonesas llevaban un carro en los cuales iban un baúl y diferentes pertenencias y materiales que utilizarían para su nuevo colegio.

– así es.– afirmo Hermione, sus padres venían detrás.– este es King's Cross. Entraremos por el andén 9 y ¾. 

– ¿nueve y tres cuartos? Hermione aquí no hay ningún anden así.– dijo Sakura mirando entre los andenes 9 y 10.

– bueno, eso es algo obvio, es sólo para magos. 

– ¿cómo Diagon Alley?.– preguntó Tomoyo.

– exactamente. ¿Entramos? Lo único que tienen que hacer es directo por el bloque de ladrillos entre el 9 y 10. Si van corriendo será más fácil.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron dudosas. Tomoyo tomó su mano y cruzaron juntas.– estará bien. Saku–chan.

Hermione miró a las dos jóvenes con un signo de interrogación. _'Saku–chan?_'

Momentos después de cruzar, las chicas se vieron con un hermoso tren rojo. En el frente leía: 

****

Hogwarts's Express. (Expreso de Hogwarts)

– ya está por salir. Espero encontrar a los chicos arriba.– dijo Hermione por detrás.

– has estado hablando varias veces de unos chicos ¿a quien te refieres?– preguntó Tomoyo.

– mis amigos. Ya los verán.– dijo Hermione mientras subían al tren y buscaban un vagón vació. Hermione dejo a las chicas y después volvió cuando es tren estaba a punto de salir, algo triste.– no están. Me pregunto que harán ahora. 

Sakura miró a la chica.– No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

– gracias Sakura.– Hermione dio un suspiro.– es sólo que si no llegan a tiempo.– el tren empezó a andar.– cosa que acaba de suceder, no quiero saber que de nuevo han ido en un auto volador.– dijo Hermione sentándose y agitando la cabeza.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

****

Notas: Este capitulo en realidad sigue mucho más, porque estoy demasiada inspirada, pero si sigo me va a salir treinta páginas y no estoy segura si quiero tirarme a tanto para que el próximo capitulo me salgan diez y porque no quiero caer nuevamente en un "error fatal" (¬¬), supongo que lo que hice de S+S no cuenta. Al menos eso creo yo. Eh, bueno, me salgo del tema n_n. 

Primero que nada gracias a los chicos y chicas que me dejaron un rr, que en este momento me recuerdo los nombres Celi–chan (Celina Sosa, te puedo decir así, ne?) y a Gambler, pero no estoy segura de las otras. Mi amiga que le pedía ayuda ^^, y muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me dijeron como se llamaba Ravenclaw, porque en un capitulo de estos los cuatro magos de Hogwarts volverán a aparecer. 

Eh, bueno, muchos, muchos, muchos, perdón pero es que ahora ya no me puedo meter a internet muy seguido y se me hecho a perder algo el pc T_T ah, pero ahora ya puedo abrir los archivos ^______________^ !!!!!!!!! así que por ahí ya estamos bien.

O_O me fui al chancho con las notas. Ne ways. Nos vemos en un día o dos a más tardar, porque ya llevo la mitad del otro capitulo (que en realidad era parte de este capitulo, pero lo recorté). En una de esas los pondré juntos, pero aun así DEJEN REVIEW EN ESTE CAPITULO SI ESTÁN LOS DOS ACTUALIZADOS JUNTOS NO SEAN "....." (se los dejo a su imaginación)

Ja NE!

Vuestra fiel servidora, Kassandra.

De la Orden de Los Susurros de La Musa. (O_o? eh, que me dio por poner eso, no sé n_n)


	3. Segunda Estrella

Cap. 2: **"Hogwarts y El Primer Encuentro"**

*

*

****

Notas: en serio. Este cap. era del uno, pero ya llevaba 25 paginas, y dije: hoee.... es demasiado para uno después en una de esas un capitulo no me alcanza ni para diez paginas... mejor lo divido. n_n ok, sigamos. Ah, antes que se me olvide. Tomoyo es algo como una mezcla de Jean Gray y Rouge (o cómo se escriba) de los X–men. Genial, no? 

– parlamentos en inglés.

****

– parlamentos en japonés.–

*Telepatía*

__

'Pensamientos de Sakura'

*'Pensamientos de Syaoran' 

"Pensamientos"

*

*

*

*

*

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Sakura y Tomoyo miraron impresionadas. Era un castillo enorme. Hermione se separó de ellas, ya que como todo alumno que recién ingresa a Hogwarts, tuvieron que cruzar el río con Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que inmediatamente hizo buenas migas con ambas japonesas. 

– esto es asombroso.– dijo Tomoyo. Sakura no respondía.

__

'Hay algo demasiado extraño aquí'

*¿qué pasa Sakura?*

*No es nada Tomoyo, pero siento algo en el aire. No lo sé.* 

*¿Es algo malo?*

*No estoy segura. Es algo que no siento completamente... es como algo que siento pero no totalmente.*

Tomoyo miró a Sakura y tomó su mano. Sakura sonrió y pronto se tranquilizo.

*

*

*

*

Al momento de entrar al castillo, Hermione las esperaba con el semblante algo serio.– El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlas.– dijo mientras recorrían los miles de corredores. Mas de una vez tuvieron que devolverse porque una u otra escalera se daba el lujo de cambiar de lugar.

– ¿sabes para que nos llama?.– pregunto Tomoyo. Sakura seguía demasiado distraída.

– no lo sé. El profesor Dumbledore siempre es muy reservado. Pero es el mejor, no tengan miedo.– dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Al cabo de diez minutos encontraron y subieron por las escalinatas de mármol hacia el segundo piso. Cinco minutos llegaron a una gárgola de piedra que decoraba el vació corredor.

– Ranas de chocolates.– dijo Hermione y al instante la gárgola se movió dando paso a otra escalera más que daba a una pequeña oficina. Las dos chicas entraron. Hermione se quedó al lado de la gárgola.

Ahí estaba Dumbledore de pie delante de su escritorio, de manera gallarda y con Fawkes, un fénix, a su lado.

– bienvenidas señoritas Kinomoto, Daidouji.– dijo Dumbledore, mientras tomaba la mano de cada una y les besaba en ella, de manera caballerosa. Sakura se sonrojó ante él, le recordaba al mago Clow de alguna manera. (ya sé que quedó raro).

– por favor, llámenos por el nombre.– dijo Tomoyo, inclinándose un poco.

– Srta. Tomoyo. Tengo entendido que usted es la joven psíquica, ¿no?.– ella sonrió.– y usted Srta. Sakura debe ser la nueva Maestra de las Cartas. Dejando de lado sus demás habilidades.

Sakura asintió sonrojada. Y la verdad es que con el tiempo Sakura podía utilizar magia sin el báculo ni las cartas, y ocupar los poderes de éstas mismas con el simple hecho de desearlo. También podía hacer ocupar los elementos a su voluntad. (etc., etc.)

– cómo sabrán por parte de Hermione, aquí se usan las varitas mágicas que han obtenido en Diagon Alley. Por tanto, su báculo y las cartas quedan prohibidas de su uso, Srta. Sakura, al menos dentro de los recintos del colegio. Los alumnos de Hogwarts desconocen la magia de ustedes y cualquier relativo, entonces preferimos que permanezcan en secreto. Srta. Tomoyo, su psique y poder de mover las cosas también queda restringido.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

– ahora deberían volver con Hermione al Gran Comedor. Será la Ceremonia de Selección y ahí veremos en que casa quedaran. 

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron en silencio.

En el momento en que Sakura salió, se quedó inmóvil.

– ¿qué pasa?.– preguntó Hermione con rostro de "ésta está loca".

– ¿Sakura, que sien..?.– comenzó a decir Tomoyo, pero se cortó cuando Hermione la miró interrogante.– ¿cómo te sientes?

– es no lo sé.– dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar. *Hay algo Tomoyo, hay algo aquí pero no puedo ubicarlo. Siento que tengo que saber que es, pero no lo puedo ubicar!*

*Sakura no te alteres, ya lo descubriremos* dijo Tomoyo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

*gracias.*

*no es nada.*

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Hermione pareció buscar algo pero nuevamente puso rostro triste.

Ya había pasado la mitad de la selección. La profesora de pie al lado del sombrero cerro el pergamino.

– Da... ¡Daidouji, Tomoyo!.– dijo McGonagall, recorriendo con la mirada el Gran Comedor. Hermione le explicó que debía ir hacia allá. 

Cuando llegó, la profesora McGonagall le indicó que se sentara en el piso, y luego le puso el sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

– vamos a ver...– dijo la voz del sombrero en la cabeza de Tomoyo, tomándola por sorpresa.– cumples lo que dices... podrías ser Slytherin...veo amabilidad y bondad... una buena Hufflepuff... te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti misma y eres inteligente... excelente Ravenclaw... el coraje y deseo de proteger a los demás te haría un perfecto Gryffindor... donde te pondré...

__

"Quiero ayudar a Sakura." pensó Tomoyo cerrando los ojos.

– así que... ¿quieres ayudar a tu amiga?...– dijo de nuevo el sombrero.– entonces que sea... ¡Ravenclaw! (Uff, ufff, ufff de la que me salvé)

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall le indicó que se fuera a la mesa de Ravenclaw.– ¡Kinomoto, Sakura!.– llamó. 

Sakura se sentó con algo de temor en el piso. Unos ojos la seguían de cerca lo que mando unos escalofríos por la espalda pero no pudo ubicar de donde venía la extrañeza cuando la voz del sombrero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– aquí hay algo interesante... un Slytherin tiene las mismas agallas que tú. Te gusta probarte a ti misma ante los demás. Un Hufflepuff es igual de esforzado... Ravenclaw te ayudaría para elevar tu nivel... Gryffindor es la calidez de tu corazón... en fin... ¡Gryffindor!

Sakura abrió los ojos, cruzando miradas con Tomoyo, quien le hizo una seña sonriendo. Se sentó al lado de Hermione.

– pensé que quedaría con nosotros.– dijo ella cuando Sakura se sentó.

– sí... 

*No estés triste Sakura. Nos veremos en los pasillos y todo seguirá bien*

*Lo sé. Es que sigue molestándome ese sentimiento. Comienza a....*

*¿Sakura? ¿qué pasa?*

*¡Ya sé lo que es! Pero esperaré un poco más*

El Gran Comedor había hecho silencio cuando el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

Dio un breve discurso como tradición después de la comida.

– este año cómo han podido ver.– dijo cuando estaba por terminar.– tenemos algunos alumnos de "intercambio" espero que Hogwarts sea como su segundo hogar. Vienen del oriente. Trátenlos bien...

Se sintió un enorme ruido proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor. Al parecer Sakura pensó que había terminado y se levantaba apresuradamente, en eso había botado unas cuantas copas y unos platos, emitiendo bastante bulla. Hermione había tratado de detenerla pero ella siguió en su desesperación por salir. Todos se quedaron mirándola extrañados. 

Dumbledore sonrío.– y pórtense bien.– finalizó. Al parecer sabía algo que ellas no, notó Tomoyo.

Sakura se tropezó varias veces, abrió la puerta del Gran comedor, aun con la mirada de todos fija en ella. Pero estaba segura de lo que sentía. Sin dudarlo se abalanzó en un salto hacia fuera, la mayoría creyó que se había caído y se levanto de sus asientos.

Tomoyo se levanto y caminó algo más rápido de lo normal para encontrarse con Sakura encima de otra persona. Estaban algo más afuera del gran comedor.

****

– ¡ah! ¡sabía que había algo! ¡debí suponer que era esto!.– decía la chica esmeralda desde el suelo. Sonreía y abrazaba a la persona que estaba bajo ella.– te he extrañado Pequeño Lobo.

– yo también te he extrañado.– dijo el chico de cabellos castaños y revueltos, con unos preciosos ojos ámbares llamado Li Syaoran, mientras abrazaba también a Sakura.– pero eso no era necesario.

– puedo soltarte.– dijo la joven esmeralda sin indicios de querer hacerlo. Tomoyo aun estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con Hermione que miraba asombrada la escena.

– no, por favor, he esperado demasiado por eso.– dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

– ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿cómo no me contaste cuando nos encontramos el otro día?

– hey, tómalo con calma. Y Sakura...

– ¿qué?

– mira detrás de ti.– dijo Syaoran, a lo que Sakura se volteó. El gran comedor aun le miraba extrañado. Se sonrojó inmediatamente.– creo que debemos pararnos.

– sí. Pero me debes una explicación.– dijo Sakura mientras Syaoran se levantaba y luego la ayudaba a ella.

– tú amiga es rara.– le susurró Hermione a Tomoyo. Ella rió.

– no es rara. Es Sakura. No lo entenderías. Al menos no aún.

Sakura salió al lado de Syaoran, con Tomoyo y Hermione que avanzaban antes que ellos, Sakura le miró, preguntándose si de verdad no era un sueño.

Comenzaron a caminar fuera del Gran Comedor, con la mayoría de jóvenes aún mirándoles. 

Syaoran movió sus labios sin emitir sonido con la certeza que Sakura le veía. Un "Te amo" fue formado a lo que Sakura sonrió aun más.

– Sakura, nos veremos después.– dijo Tomoyo con voz alegre, mientras se iba con el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

– ¡Hai!.– exclamó Sakura sonriendo. Quedaron los tres otros chicos enfrente de donde se dividían los caminos para ir a Gryffindor y a Slytherin. (no sé si eso existe. ¡Pero es un fanfic!)

Esta vez Sakura le miró preguntándose si ya le habían elegido casa.

Syaoran le miró a su vez, sin sonreír, pero Sakura notó sus ojos brillar. Le rozó la mano de manera muy sutil. Luego caminó hacia la casa de...

__

'Slytherin...'

'Syaoran es un Slytherin'

*

*

*

*

*

– Sakura ¿estás bien?.– Hermione preguntó desde su cama, observando a la chica esmeralda que miraba fijamente el cielo blanco.

– sí estoy bien, Hermione. No es nada.– mintió Sakura.– ¿qué tal tú?

– pues... sé que Ron estará bien. Pero me preocupa Harry. Tal vez el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado apareció en casa de él y... dios no quiero ni pensarlo.

– ¿de que hablas?

– ¿no lo sabes?

– no.

Hermione se puso de pie ante la cama de Sakura y se sentó al lado de ella, ya sentada. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a contarle la historia sobre Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso.

*

*

*

*

*

– Sakura... Sakura despierta. Hoy empezarán las clases.– decía Hermione mientras Sakura movía la mano sobre sus ojos.

– déjame Kero, quiero dormir. Vete a comer dulces.– murmuró aun dormida. Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Hermione la miro extrañada. Últimamente se extrañaba demasiado.

– ah, Ohayo Hermione. ¿Aun estamos temprano cierto?

– sí.

Sakura se cambió rápidamente al uniforme de Gryffindor, el cual se le veía 'divino' como podría decir Tomoyo.

– ¿vas a algún lado?

– sí.– respondió Sakura mientras salía corriendo hacia la Sala Común. No había nadie despierto aun. Llegó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y salió tras decir la contraseña. ("El cielo es azul")

Corrió hasta las escaleras. Dudó un momento, no quería perderse. Pero hizo lo que mejor hacía. Seguir su instinto.

Estaba sonriendo.

– ¡Syaoran!.– exclamó Sakura, colgándose a sus brazos. Syaoran le abrazó fuertemente, con una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabeza, reposando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, acariciando su cabello con cariño. Ella le abrazó mientras aspiraba su varonil aroma. Sintiéndose completamente feliz.

– he esperado por esto desde que nos separamos.– dijo Syaoran en un susurro.

– sí... entonces sabías que yo venía.– indicó Sakura, a lo que Syaoran alzó una ceja.– ya sabes cuando nos encontramos en la red.

– no. Fue una corazonada.– permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.– ¿estas contenta?

– claro que lo estoy. No podría desear más. '_Bueno tal vez algo_'

*Entonces dímelo.* sonó la voz de Syaoran en su cabeza. Sakura retrocedió a mirarle algo sorprendida. Syaoran sonreía como un zorro astuto.

– ¿cuándo aprendiste?

– en el entrenamiento con los Ancianos y después con Hiraguizawa. 

– ¿está aquí?.– preguntó Sakura, con sus brazos en el pecho de Syaoran.

– ya verás.– murmuró él. Sakura estaba apunto de replicar algo, cuando él le calló con un beso. Uno que Sakura gratamente aceptó y devolvió cruzando sus manos en el cuello de Syaoran.

– no querrán ser encontrados así.– dijo la voz masculina desde atrás. Ambos se dieron vuelta.

– hablando del rey de roma.– dijo Syaoran con tono molesto. Tal vez porque lo habían interrumpido.

– también me agrada verte, mi lindo y pequeño descendiente.– dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa al aire.– ¿cómo estás Sakura–chan?.– preguntó al instante Sakura le saltó al cuello al estilo Nakuru.

– Ya pensaba que no te vería.– dijo rompiendo el abrazo.– Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos visitaste.

– ¿las has visitado?.– pregunto Syaoran con los brazos cruzados.

– bueno, a Tomoyo más exactamente.– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pícara. Eriol tomó un color damasco en sus mejillas. Syaoran sonrió de satisfacción.

– era hora de que ya te decidieras a dar un paso.– dijo Syaoran sin sentir pasos acercarse al lugar donde estaban.

– ¿cómo tú lo has hecho?.– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de zorro. (lo siento, pero para mí Eriol es un zorro astuto).– Podrías darme un consejo entonces.

– ¿Me estás desafiando?

– ¿qué si lo estoy? ¿harías algo?.– siguió Eriol Sakura miraba con una gota corriendo por su cuello. Unas cuantas personas estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban.

– ¿quieres un consejo?.– pregunto Syaoran. Sonriendo. Sakura comenzaba a temer aquellas sonrisas tan enigmáticas.

– sí. 

– pues que así sea.– dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba a Sakura gentilmente por la mano y la cintura. Acarició su mejilla retirando el cabello que tenía sobre sus ojos y deposito un beso en sus labios. Un beso que Sakura no negó.

__

'hmm... puedo acostumbrarme a esto'

– creo que es suficiente Xiao Lang.– dijo Eriol con una gota en la cabeza.– era un consejo no... eso... pareciera que no existe tiempo aquí.

Realmente había sido un beso largo. Pero Syaoran simplemente miró a Sakura con un brillo que ya se hacía típico para ella.

Eriol sintió presencias acercarse y se alejó de los jóvenes. Sakura y Syaoran seguían abrazados. Él apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

– guau...

– no es guau, es kawaii.– corrigió Tomoyo a Hermione que miraba sorprendida. "Eriol ha estado aquí?"

– hola Tomoyo.– dijo Sakura, su amiga iba vestida con las ropas de Ravenclaw, que se le veían elegantes.

– hey, Saku. Hola Syaoran–kun.– dijo Tomoyo.– ya es hora de ir a desayunar.

– ¿eh? ¿ustedes se conocían?.– preguntó Hermione indicándolos con el dedo índice.

– ¡Li!.– gritaron a coro dos voces llegando tras de ellos.

– así que aquí estás te has salido corriendo ayer y ni siquiera pudimos encontrarte después.– dijo uno.

– ¿Ron?.– preguntó Hermione.– ¿Harry?

Sin decir una palabra la chica abrazó a cada uno y les dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry y Ron se miraron sabiendo que había pensando lo peor.

– ¿dónde habían estado?

– Perdidos.– dijo Harry.– nos atrasamos a tomar el Expreso y tuvimos que venir... eh... de otra manera.

– ¿cómo?.– preguntó Hermione de manera seria.– no me digan que usaron otro auto.

– no sabemos.– dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Ron también hizo un gesto de decepción.– pero veníamos con él y después se nos perdió. 

– pensamos que había llegado al bosque y entramos en un intento estúpido por encontrarlo y resulto que ya estaba aquí.– dijo Ron mirándole con una molestia fingida.– cuando decidimos volver estaba elegido y en Slytherin. 

Sakura miró al joven ámbar. Algo le hacía pensar...

*¿Qué hiciste?* dijo hablando con él telepáticamente.

*¡Eh! Yo no hice nada. Ellos se perdieron sólitos.*

*Ajá, sí. Claro.* respondió ella con claro tono de que no le creía nada.

*Bueno, tal vez una que otra cosa...*respondió Syaoran de manera sumisa. 

*Escúpelo.* 

*Te estás pareciendo a mi madre y Mei Lin ¿sabes?*

*Alguien tiene que controlarte.* indicó Sakura, mientras sonreía.

*Digamos que hice unos cuantos hechizos de práctica. No podía llegar completamente inexperimentado.* respondió Syaoran, una vez más con esa sonrisa de zorro.

El grupo de jóvenes les miró extrañado, parecía que hablaran pero ni siquiera movían los labios, lo que les parecía completamente ilógico. Tomoyo sonreía al verles.

– ¿se conocen?.– Harry repitió la pregunta de Hermione mirándoles y sacándoles de sus pensamientos.

– sí.– respondió Tomoyo por ellos.

– es mi chica.– indicó Syaoran sin inmutarse.

– ¿es una Gryffindor?.– preguntó Ron. 

– sí.– afirmó Sakura.

– ¿y él un Slytherin?

– sí. 

– eso es extraño.– indicó Ron.

– deberías haberlos visto ayer.– indicó Hermione, mientras empezaban el camino al Gran Comedor.

– ¿por qué es extraño?– preguntó Tomoyo, ya que Sakura y Syaoran conversaban más atrás y era lo suficientemente sensata para no interrumpir. (no como Eriol ¬¬)

– Slytherin aceite. Gryffindor agua.– indicó Ron.– no nos mezclamos. Nos odiamos el uno al otro.

– ¿y por qué?

– no lo sabemos.– explicó Harry.– siempre a sido así pero lo nuestro es contra Malfoy y sus gorilas.

– ¿quién es Malfoy?

– créeme Tomoyo, no quieres conocerlo.– afirmó Hermione recordando como le había hecho crecer los dientes el año anterior. Aunque gracias a eso ahora los tenía más pequeños que antes (y eran bastante grandes).

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Syaoran miraba fijamente adelante sin ninguna expresión. Sakura sonreía. Tomoyo y Syaoran se dirigieron a sus mesas mientras los demás se iban a la de Gryffindor.

– ¿quién creen que será el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?.– preguntó Harry, mirando el puesto vacío en la mesa de los profesores.

– desde que estamos aquí no tenemos ninguno fijo. ¿Creen que este dure?– repuso Hermione.

– sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos cuando sea hora.– dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras se servía dos tostadas con mantequilla. 

– hablas como un adulto a veces ¿sabías?.– dijo Ron, mirándola fijamente. Sakura le sonrió, y Hermione puso una cara de molestia a lo que Harry sonrió.

– no lo sé. Pero con lo que he vivido es difícil no aprender cosas de ese estilo.– respondió. 

– pareciera que has pasado por cosas duras.– indicó Hermione.

– duras... no creo que no. Complicadas... ¡eso sí!.

Dumbledore hizo callar al gran comedor.

Sacándoles de sus pensamientos.– todos ustedes o al menos la mayoría sabrán lo sucedido el año anterior.– un silencio repentino y apesadumbrado se hizo presente. Sakura miro a su alrededor desconcertada al igual Tomoyo. Harry miró la mesa de Hufflepuff para notar a Cho con la mirada gacha, su propio rostro se ensombreció. Sakura vio el acto de Harry y algo de tristeza le ingreso a su propio corazón.– es por eso que ahora les presento su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

De la sala contigua a la mesa de los profesores salió un joven de cabellos azulados.

– ¡Eriol!.– exclamó Sakura por lo bajo. Él se volteó y al verla le sonrió, luego su mirada se poso en Tomoyo y Syaoran brevemente.

– ¿le conoces?.– pregunto Hermione.

– uh... sí. Algo así.

– el profesor Eriol Hiraguizawa.– El chico de ojos índigos fue recibido con aplausos en el comedor, lo típico. Se sentó a la mano derecha de Dumbledore.– ahora, ¡seguid comiendo!

Pasaron el desayuno, hasta que llegó la hora de las clases. Tomoyo les hizo seña mientras caminaba con Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, hermana de Parvati que estaba en Gryffindor.

– esto no está del todo mal... Herbología con Hufflepuff y después Historia de la Magia.– suspiró Ron mirando el horario.

Sakura sonrió mientras entraba con Harry a los Invernaderos con la señora Sprout. A Hermione se le habían caído los cuadernos y Ron se había quedado entre mofándose y regañándola.

– eh, Harry. ¿te sientas conmigo?.– dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el último asiento.

– ¿ah?.– dijo Harry poniéndose rojo.– me iba a sentar con...

– ¿con Ron?– completo Sakura.– ya lo sé, por eso te lo dijo.

– no te entiendo.– dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella sonrió, haciendo que se pusiera algo más colorado.

– Mira.– dijo Sakura cuando Hermione y Ron entraron.– no queda ningún puesto ¿o sí?

– no.– negó Harry viendo tan solo vacío el puesto que estaba al lado del de ellos.

– entonces están obligados a sentarse juntos.– explicó Sakura sonriendo.

Harry se la pensó un momento.– ¿cómo lo supiste?

– ¿lo que sienten? Pues es cosa de observar cómo actúan.– explicó mientras miraba a sus otros dos amigos discutir por una bobería.

– eres muy observadora. Nunca se me habría ocurrido eso. Toda una cupido.– bromeó Harry sonriendo.

– oh, no.– negó Sakura.– por favor sólo mantén esto fuera de la vista y oídos de Tomoyo.– dijo cerrando los ojos como si se le presentara una horrible visión.

– ¿por qué lo dices así?

– porque haría lo posible e imposible por emparejar. Créeme no es algo que quieres ver.– Sakura abrió los ojos bruscamente.– o peor... ¡Vivirlo!

– actúas como si fuera un ogro.

– actúo como si fuera una _matchmaker_ obsesionada conmigo. 

– ¿a tratado de emparejarte?.– preguntó Harry divertido ante la situación.

– no, pero me ha hecho de todo para que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.– Sakura agitó la cabeza.– aunque no puedo negarlo, resultó bien.

– ¿te refieres a Li?.– inquirió Harry.

– sí.

– ¿cómo es que...?

– ¿qué terminamos juntos?

– sí.

– no lo sé.– Sakura se encogió de hombros.– primero rivales, luego compañeros... amigos y finalmente amor. Aunque Syaoran se dio cuenta mucho antes que yo.– dijo mientras ponía un gesto tierno en su rostro que hizo enrojecer a Harry.– si piensas que es raro, no lo es. Supongo que porque no crecimos alrededor de la magia como ustedes. No somos tan clasistas.

– eso está bien.– afirmó Harry, mientras empezaba la clase.

*

*

*

*

*

****

~ *Una semana después.* ~ 

– estoy atrasada, estoy atrasada, estoy atrasada.– se repetía Sakura una y otra vez mirando su reloj de pulsera.

__

9:25.

– dios, estoy tarde....– se recriminó a si misma una vez más. Iba con una pequeña falda de cuadrille azul oscuro, celeste y negro. Iba con medias negras largas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros también. Para arriba vestía con una blusa blanca manga larga. Debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes celeste. 

Cuando llegó a las afueras del castillo se dirigió a donde había una pequeña pileta (recuerdan donde Harry jugaba con Hedwig en la primera peli y había nieve?). A su lado estaba la persona que le esperaba de espaldas.

– estás tarde.

– lo sé.– respondió Sakura.– ¿esperaste mucho?

– no.– dijo Syaoran tornándose a verla. Usaba unos pantalones anchos negros y una polera sin mangas verde oscura.– cada vez te atrasas menos.

– espero que así sea.– respondió ella, tomando su mano mientras se perdían por los parajes del castillo con una mañana fresca de sábado.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

****

Notas: nuevamente tuve que detenerme. Esta historia me ha capturado. No tengo mucho que decir. Ya se me ocurrió el final. (solo falta crear el inicio n_n).

Eh, supongo que aun no he recibido ningún rr por el capitulo anterior debido a subirlos juntos, pero me voy obligada a pasar las festividades en Valparaíso con mis abuelos y dejar mi precioso pc acá. (bueno ocuparé el de mi primo jejeje)

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, seguid leyéndome, visiten la pagina de la comunidad, y no sé... pásenla bien. Disfruten. Vayan a la playa. (dice la mas playera) bueno.

Hasta el próximo año!!!

Kass.


	4. Tercera Estrella

Cáp. 3: **"Entrevista Y Regalo"**

*

*

**Notas**: Siempre empiezo algo y luego decido hacerlo de otra forma -_-UUU. Me refiero a la telepatía. Encontré una mejor manera para hacerlo, y que se acomoda mejor a mi nuevo estilo de escribir. Lástima que me decidí a hacerlo de una manera cuando ya he comenzado todas mis historias. De nuevo hablo en enigmas, gomen -_- bueno, cuando lance una nueva historia, entenderán a que me refiero. 

Una pregunta. ¿Los gemelos están en este año todavía cierto? Oh, ya llegó el libro y estoy rogándole a mi 'tou-san para que me lo regale n_n.

No habrá parlamentos diferenciados, yo les diré cuando hablan en diferente idioma para evitar confusiones, ¿OK? Tendrá formato universal.

¿Creen que Saku y Harry serían excelentes amigos?… +_+UUU me ha parecido ver un lindo lobito con rabia tirandose en contra de mi cuello… wo, O0Ô HE FÉNRIR; LOBATO DE SEGUNDA HELP!!!

*

*

*

*

*

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia su acompañante. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando notó la preocupación en aquellos ojos.

-Iie, sólo me preguntaba por qué todos quedamos separados.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con las personalidades e intereses de cada uno.

-Aun así me hubiese gustado tenerte conmigo y a Tomoyo. O al menos yo estar con uno de ustedes.- dijo Sakura suavemente mientras posaba una mano sobre la de Syaoran que reposaba en su mejilla. Syaoran le acariciaba con el pulgar suavemente.- Es algo raro, Hermione y los chicos son excelentes, demo...

-¿Demo....?- le urgió Syaoran.

-No lo sé. Deben ser tonteras mías, simplemente estoy actuando algo tonta.- dijo Sakura en un suspiro. Alzando la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Syaoran, cayó en sus brazos siendo gratamente recibida.- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Bien, ahora me tienes, ¿qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Syaoran dirigiendo la mirada hacia el castillo antes de volverla a Sakura.

-Nada, solo estar contigo.- Sakura sonrió sintiendo la calidez y seguridad que le daban los brazos de Syaoran. Cerró los ojos pensando en cuanto tiempo había deseado estar así, y ahora finalmente el destino le había concedido su deseo.

Soltó una risa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Syaoran alzando una ceja. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.

-La cara de Hermione cuando nos vio juntos.- explicó Sakura pasando sus brazos alrededor del torso de él.- y la de los chicos. 

-Hai, parecía que hubieran visto un fantasma.- Syaoran dijo riendo levemente.

-Supongo que cuando se enteren de nosotros en verdad nos verán como fenómenos.- Sakura bajó la mirada, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. No estaba segura si podría aceptar el hecho de que le miraran con desapruebo pero no había manera de que la separaran de Syaoran. Eso ni hablar.

-¿Te consideras un fenómeno por el hecho de amar?- sonó la voz de Syaoran. Sakura alzó nuevamente y con una mirada soñadora comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de él. Syaoran siguió el gesto de la misma manera.

-Espera.- dijo Syaoran apartándose de ella, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué le haría detenerse? ¿Acaso ya no sentía deseos de besarla? Syaoran le sonrió una de sus raras sonrisas, agitando la cabeza.- No es lo que estás pensando.

Sakura parpadeó extrañada. Syaoran le miró alzando una ceja.- _¡Oh!-_ Suspiró en sorpresa al recordar el hecho de sus pensamientos conectados.- ¿Espiando?

Syaoran la atrajo a sus brazos riendo sutilmente.- Gomen, no pude evitarlo.

Sakura sonrió agitando la cabeza, en gesto de 'que se le va a hacer'. Syaoran entonces inclinó su cabeza rozando sus labios contra los de ella en una disculpa. Sakura sonrió. El sentimiento de sentir sus labios en contra de los de ella, era simplemente inexplicable. Seguro, habían compartido casi todo un año luego de la captura de Void, pero eso no significaba que hubiese sido suficiente. Y luego de ¿cuanto? ¿Tres?, ¿Cuatro años sin verlo? Comunicándose solamente por cartas mensuales y escasas llamadas telefónicas, el estar de nuevo en sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos enlazadas en su cabello, la aura de él uniéndose gentilmente con la de ella, nuevamente sentir sus suaves besos era simplemente una bendición. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica?

Syaoran se separó de ella lentamente, Sakura le miró con ojos soñadores; sin aire, buscando apoyo en el pecho de él, era impresionante como aun sus besos podían dejarle inmediatamente débil en las rodillas y sin aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Quieres entrar?

Sakura observó el castillo. Ya era casi hora del almuerzo y tenía que aceptar que después de todo, tenía hambre. Pero no quería separarse aun de Syaoran. Oh, vamos, sí es cierto se habían reencontrado hace ya casi una semana, pero el hecho de las clases y estar en Casas separadas no ayudaba mucho. Es toda la semana no habían tenido ni siquiera una clase compartida con Slytherin. Muchos de los de Gryffindor estaban agradecidos de eso, pero Sakura estaba impaciente por tener una clase que poder compartir con Syaoran.

-Hai, pero... ¿Qué tal si comemos algo aquí? A no ser que quieras deshacerte de mi.

-¿Qué te haría pensar eso?- preguntó Syaoran tratando de poner una cara de dolor, pero aun así sus ojos estaban brillando. 

-Sólo quería ver que decías. ¿Entonces?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás sonriendo demasiado dulcemente. Desabrochó un botón de su blusa y sacó una cadena que restaba alrededor de su cuello. Syaoran frunció el ceño notando la llave en forma de estrella.

-No puedes usar tu magia aquí, Sakura.- advirtió pero Sakura simplemente le regalo una mirada aun más dulce.

-Sí, bueno pero nadie se enterará si tú no le dices a nadie, ¿Eh?- sonrió la chica trazando una línea por el rostro de Syaoran.

-No puedes. Alguien podría sentirte.- objetó él evitando la mirada suplicante que le estaba dando Sakura.

-Oh, vamos, Syaoran, nadie puede sentir la magia como nosotros, por favor, sólo para estar un momento más juntos, Syaoran.- dijo Sakura poniendo su mejor mirada de ojos de cachorro.

Syaoran corrió la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas.- Sakura...

-Syaoran... onegai...

Syaoran dio un suspiró de resignación. ¿Por qué siempre que Sakura deseaba algo de él, tenía que darle _esa_ mirada? Resistirse cuando ella hacía eso era igual o más difícil que tratar de mirar al sol directamente. 

Sakura sonrió al atrapar leves trozos del pensamiento de Syaoran. Había logrado convencerlo.

-No es justo que me hagas esto, ¿sabes?- dijo Syaoran haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se acentuara.

-¿Es eso un sí?

-No es un "no". Cuando quieres algo eres demasiado cabeza dura.- indicó Syaoran, aun evitando mirar a Sakura.

Ella rió. 

Y sacó su pendiente de estrella. Syaoran sonrió levemente cuando notó esa frágil estela amarilla comenzar a emanar del suelo y rodear el cuerpo de la ágil chica.

Pero antes de que Sakura comenzara la invocación, una voz familiar les sacó de su pequeño paseo.

-¡SAKURA! 

Syaoran fue el primero al ver el dueño de la voz ya que venía en su dirección. Sakura se volteó sobre sus talones solo para ver a Tomoyo corriendo agitadamente hacia ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo Tomoyo?

-Iie, Sakura. Hola Syaoran.- saludó la recién llegada. Syaoran solo hizo un movimiento de la mano junto con sonreír levemente. (Parece que Syaoran ha aprendido a sonreír estos últimos años, ¿ne?)- Creo que iremos a Hogsmade mañana como a esta misma hora, como estamos en el quinto grado, nos permiten ir. ¿Se apuntan? (WAA ¡Yo quería el sexto año! Bueno, si mi tou san me compra el libro, cambiaré eso en el proximo capitulo okas? n_n)

-¿Qué hay del almuerzo?

-Podremos comer algo allá. Además servirá para conocer algo más sobre la magia occidental ¿no crees? Otro lugar como Diagon's Alley y King Cross.

La mirada de Sakura se dirigió a Syaoran.

-Si tú quieres.- respondió él antes de que Sakura lograra ponerle cohesión a sus pensamientos. (Demasiadas clases de Lenguaje)

Sakura tildó su cabeza a un lado levemente antes de entender.- _Oh_.- entonces se volvió a Tomoyo.- Claro. ¿Solo nosotros?

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, y alguno que otro más también. Han estado hablando de unas cervezas de mantequilla de maní que quisiera probar.

En ese momento, Sakura tomó una mano de Syaoran en las suyas y comenzó a encaminarlo hacia el castillo mientras conversaba animadamente con Tomoyo. Syaoran solo pudo agitar la cabeza al estado genki de ambas adolescentes.

(Necesito bajar mis back UPS, no puedo recordar bien que cosas he puesto en los capítulos anteriores de ninguna de mis historias -_-U ¿Introduje a Eriol o no?) (WO, Sí lo hice, Wa me tire la soga al cuello solita ._. yo keria suspenso!!)

*

*

*

*

*

Albus Dumbledore se dio el privilegio de sonreír una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas a la Prof. McGonnagal que estaba perpleja de pie frente a él.

-Me atrevo decir, Albus, que esto está lejos de ser razonable.- comentó Minerva ladeando su cabeza. Su tono recordaba notablemente al que ocupaba cuando conversaba con un estudiante que se comportado mal.- Es _solo_ un niño

-Que ha vivido mucho más que tú o yo, Minerva, ¿no crees?- replicó Albus.- No debes ser prejuiciosa, Minerva. Muchas veces las apariencias engañan. ¿No es así?

-Lo apoyo completamente, Dumbledore.- respondió con simpatía alguien de acento inglés.

-Por favor, Albus está bien.- replicó rápidamente él.- ¿Qué hay de la señorita Mizuki, joven Hiraguizawa?

-Eriol para ti, Albus. Kaho está fuera de práctica y ha decidido declinar, aunque estaba muy emocionada con la propuesta. Creyó conveniente que yo viniera en su lugar.- respondió Eriol desde su asiento frente al de Dumbledore.

Ambos se voltearon ante el inminente ahogo de Minerva.

-¿Sucede algo, Minerva?- preguntó cautelosamente Albus, pero se temía lo que sería.

-¿Kaho? ¿Hablan de Mizuki? ¿_La_ Kaho Mizuki que _yo_ conozco?

Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento.

Eriol se volteo nuevamente a Albus y con su tono calmado y pacifico de siempre habló.- ¿la conoce?

-Ella y Minerva competían frecuentemente por el puesto de prefecto, por ser cazadora de Quidditch en Gryffindor… cosas de ese estilo. Kaho logró ganar _bastantes_.

-¿Bastantes? ¡Gano casi todas esa inmunda mujer arpía mala leche! (No quiero insultar a Kaho) ¡ganó mas de la mitad por hacer trampa!- interrumpió Minerva tomando un color algo más encendido. Continúo hablando de Kaho sin tomarles más atención a ambos hombres en la habitación.

-No la odia, realmente solo le gustaba una buena competición.- explicó Albus atrayendo la atención de Eriol mientras Minerva seguía vociferando en contra de la pelirroja.- Lamentablemente Kaho al principio no desarrolló bien sus poderes porque estaban demasiado dormidos y escondidos en su interior. Y siendo tan despistada pero decidida, muchas veces le jugaba bromas a Minerva mientras competían. Minerva comenzó a llamarles trampas cuando Kaho le puso una pasta resbalosa a su escoba el día que competirían por el puesto de cazadora.

Eriol sonrió agitando la cabeza. Sí que Kaho ahora se perdía y distraía mucho, incluso demasiado, pero estaba seguro que cuando pequeña había sido así de traviesa.

*

*

*

*

*

**~ *Sakura.* ~**

-¿Vas a algún lado, Syaoran? –preguntó tranquilamente alzando una ceja cuando él se levanto de la banca donde estaban con Tomoyo.

-No. En realidad sí. Volvere en un segundo.

-Oh. Bien.

Sakura se volteó dandole una última sonrisa antes que él se perdiera en el camino de vuelta al Castillo.

Ni siquiera le sintio volver.

Solo sintió algo completamente congelado hacer contacto con su tibia piel en el cuello.

-Wo, de qué… _Hoe_…

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír a la expresión de ingenuidad de Sakura mientras observarba un pendiente rosa.

-Lo iba a mandar junto con tu regalo de cumpleaños pero mi Madre me detuvo.

-Oh, Syaoran, es. Yo. Ah- bueno… ya sabes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Gracias?

-Creo que bien podrías-

-Um chicos, no es por interrumpir pero… –interrumpió Tomoyo seriamente– Creo que quien viene en nuestra dirección son nuestros amigos… seguidos por Draco Malfoy y sus amiguitos.

*

*

*

*

*

**Notas**: ¿por qué puse Syaoran en Slytherin? Tengo estas seis razones: 1) Porque no quería ponerlo en Gryffindor (anda a saber tú porque, soy una tincada de mier**). 

2) Porque no podía ponerlo en Ravenclaw, ya que Tomoyo estaba ahí y ella tiene un motivo (que se sabrá algún día), no tenía ganas de ponerlo con ella y no con Sakura.

3) Porque no me dio la gana ponerlo en Hufflepuff. Me da la idea de un bobo. (Que sé yo, estupideces mías), además otra persona jugará el papel de Hufflepuff. (Nota ultima Edición: cosa que casualmente ahora no tengo idea quien se supone que será… T_T)

4) Porque no quise ponerlo con Sakura en Gryffindor. No me entra en la cabeza Syaoran como Gryffindor además porque quiero verlo jugar Quidditch contra —UPS eso solo se me salio ^^U

5) Porque le daría más emoción y puedo enfrentarlo con Malfoy y Snivelly, además obtendría la información desde adentro. (Esto es una mier**, se me acaba de ocurrir...^^)

6) la verdad es que no tengo idea de porque lo puse ahí. ^^ (La replica exacta de lo que mi cerebro quiso decir en el punto 6 es: "No tengo la mas puta idea de porque mierda lo puse ah") (N. U. Edición: Simplemente me puedo ver diciendo eso -_-)

Bien. Lo deje ahí porque… creo que esperare a que la suma de reviews aumente para continuar eh? Ok? Unos cinco reviews o seis por chap y yo les doy el siguiente, ok? –jo, bueno pateen a Gambler, me pego sus obsesión por recibir reviews n_n. Ne chico no te enojes, sabes que to tb t kero n_n.  solo espero que Cerezo no me mate por decir tal cosa._.

Va'os a los rr de los caps dos y tres que no respondi!!!

**Otaku**: Wo, genial!!! Si, ya veras un mail mio pk me equivoco y se me confunden las cosas de HP… ^^ 

**Master, the Gambler**: wola niño n_n. Si eso ya ya… cuantas veces me lo has repetido¬¬?? Me voy a quedar rayada .!!! shi pos yo tb estoy esperando reviews todavia… n-n

**Andy_Estrella**: si la cosa es que Rowling puso esa pareja y de verdad no me gusta el H+H, creo que Ron y Hermione quedan bien. Porque? Porque pasan peleando jejeje^^. Creo que pasa que me encantan las relaciones amor-odio ^^UUU… Si… feliz navidad atrasada también!!! Ah y año nuevo!!!

**Kanna Sagara**: otro capitulo a la orden!!! Sabes que te me haces muy simpatica?? ^^ no que los demas no es que de repente tus reviews me hacen reir^^ a poke? ._.pos no tengo la menor idea. Tengo un tornillo jalado…

**Luna-kotori**: de ke lo sigo lo sigo pero esperare mas reviews!!! Si!!! Vivan los reviews!!! –ejem… ando estupida hoy día. Me visito el niñolindo =^^=

Bien. Todo lo que debia decir ta dicho… ah no. Como cerezo-can… me he estado preguntando de mis origenes. De seguro mis poderes de hechizera no vienen de mi kaa-san ni de mi tou-san así que… alguien sabe si tengo algún tio-welo- perdido en algún lado??? Sí!!! Viva la busqueda de la familia!!! Shi, ne, cerezo-chan busca su family n_n así que yo le copio… da curiosidad!!! Lo unico que se es que tengo parentesco con Tsuki porque estoy compartiendo la custodia de Syaoran con ella, y Celi-chan es la dueña de mi gemelo de Syaoran n_n. Y Fénrir con Aëgnor… tengo esperanzas de ensuegrarme con Cerezo-chan!!!

Yap. Ja ne.

Kassie.


	5. Nota Importante sobre el Fic

Bueno, no, no es ningún capítulo atrasadisimo de mi historia presente. Vengo a anunciar, tal como hizo mi neechan Cerezo Astorya, que ambas hemos decidido dejar la comunidad Susurros de la Musa, lo que nos lleva a quitar nuestros fics de la cuenta en fanfiction.

Como sea, vengo a decir que este fic una vez quitado, será subido y actualizado en mi cuenta personal en unos días o semanas... en fin, dejaré este mensaje como aviso un tiempo, y luego quitaré definitivamente el fic. Una penita perder los reviews que tengo aqui pero luego llegarán otros n.nU

Ya eso es todo, espero que sigan leyendo en mi cuenta personal xD los esperó allá.Sai jan.

  
  
_Kassandra L. K._


End file.
